Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves
by Hysteric Polaris
Summary: Final installment in my LoaS trilogy. GUN deceives Shadow into believing Amy is in danger, and he plays right into their trap. Shadow's always saved those in danger, so who will save Shadow? R&R ShadowAmy KnuxRouge TailsOC
1. Some Time Alone

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

Author's Note: Finally decided to post the pulse-pounding, romantic conclusion to my ShadowAmy trilogy, for anyone that wanted to read it.

Completely uneditted from its orginal version, and without further ado, the final installment of my Life of a Shadow series, Crimson Doves!

---

****

Chapter 1: Some Time Alone

_As I walked through the dim, cold hallways of the space station, I silently stood my ground. Each step was taken with extreme caution. As I walked, killing every moving thing I saw before me with my trusty laser rifle, I tried to find the ultimate prey, the purpose I was even on this life-threatening mission._

_Soon, I noticed my ammo supply getting low, so I avoided any further enemies until I could find an ammo refill. But then, the worst possible thing happened; I found who I was looking for. It was huge and hideous with 3 bulging eyes, a body covered in disgusting swelling areas, and his height easily doubled that of BioLizard. Except this thing made the BioLizard look like an attractive collectable plushie. With my ammo _this_ low, I _really_ didn't wanna fight him right now.. But it looked as if I had no choice._

_So I whipped out my BFG and fought the good fight. But when I was down to one shot left, I shot it, and missed! How could I miss?! With that being my last bit of ammo, I was pretty much screwed. The creature leant down over me as I covered my head.. His mouth soon closing over me, and he swallowing me whole._

"Aww, crap!" Shadow screamed as "Game Over" flashed on the screen. "Now I have to start over! And it took me forever to get to that level!!" He then tossed the controller behind him out of frustration and turned off the game and TV. Disappointed, he left the room with his head hanging in shame.

Amy saw him walking down the hall as she carried some clean laundry to her room. "Lose that game again, Shadow?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in."

"I won't. I'm sure you'll beat it sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! I should've beaten it already!"

Amy just sighed as she entered her room to put the clothes away. She had grown used to his "I'm the Ultimate Life so I'm best at everything" attitude. Shadow walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Soon enough, Amy came down and sat next to him.

"So, anything you wanna talk about besides that game?" She began.

"No, not really. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I heard that Knux and Rouge are engaged."

"Really? Don't you think they went a little too fast?"

"Nah, if you really love someone, you'll know when it's time; seemingly too early or not." She said as she walked into the kitchen, unaware of the unintentional hint she had just given him.

"Yeah, you're right.." He said to himself, coming up with an idea. "Hey, Ames!"

"Yes Shadow?"

"I'm gonna go out for a few hours okay? I'll be back soon!" With that, Shadow left.

"Okay, can you at least tell me-" Amy entered the living room to see no one there, "where you're going..?" She just drooped her head and returned to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Shadow was outside running through a few of the old zones of Robotnik's that were still intact, gathering rings.

After countless hours of running and gathering, Shadow was wiped and headed home. It was late, about 11:00pm, and upon entering the door, he found a small table in the living room with burnt out candles on it. There were also two plates with cold food on them. With all the lights out, Shadow called out to Amy with a loud whisper. "Amy..!" When he glanced over at the sofa, he saw none other than Amy, curled up for warmth and all dressed up.

"Aww, man. She went through all this trouble.. And I wasn't here. This guilt ain't gonna dissipate anytime soon." Shadow just took all the plates out to the kitchen, cleaned them off and put away all the fancy tableware. When all was taken care of, he gently scooped up the sleeping Amy Rose and carried her up to her bedroom. And once he tucked her in, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to bed too.

The next day, Amy awoke to find herself in her bed. _Shadow.. He must've…_ She just thought about last night as she headed downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. When she entered, she saw that breakfast was already prepared for her; Shadow over the stove working on his own.

"Morning Amy. Look, I'm sorry about last night so I thought I'd make it up to ya'."

"Oh, thank you Shadow," She said as she walked up to Shadow and gave him a hug. Then she sat down to eat her breakfast, Shadow soon joining her.

"You going out again today?"

"Yeah, sorry. Try not to plan anymore of those romantic dinner things until I finish this whole thing, 'kay?"

"Sure, no problem." She responded, drooping her head again sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for dinner today. I promise."

"Okay." Soon enough, Shadow's plates were in the sink and he was out the door. "I just wish I could spend a little more time with you.." They hadn't spent much time together or alone at all really. There was always some evil surfacing or a kidnapping in progress. Dr. Eggman, GUN; they would always ruin their time alone, but always bring them closer in the end. But to Amy, it just didn't seem to be enough.

Like he had promised, Shadow was home for dinner. After dinner, Amy insisted they spend some time alone to talk. So they sat on the couch and Amy began the conversation.

"So, Shadow. You never really told me, who was Maria? Or is it too painful..?"

"No, not anymore. She was, my friend, my only friend, when I lived on ARK. Although the Professor created me, Maria was sort of my guardian and we were the best of friends. In fact, she was my only real friend on the entire ARK. And when GUN found out about me, they attacked ARK. Maria was brave enough to put me in a capsule that would send me to Earth safely, putting my well-being before her own. Just before I was shot into space to make my journey to Earth in the capsule, I was able to witness her die.. She was my only friend, the only one to ever care for me or make a difference in my life; well, besides you. I had felt that it was all my fault, like I could've done something.."

Amy could tell he was doing his best to hold in tears that were held in for over half a century. "Oh, I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Actually, I would've destroyed the Earth out of revenge for her death if you hadn't stopped me and reminded me of what she really asked of me."

"And what was that?"

"Her last words and final request, was, to make the people of Earth happy. She said that it was my purpose. And so I did, almost giving my life in the process.." Shadow said, realizing for the first time that he could've _died, _and been deprived of Amy and the feeling of love. Mentally, he thanked Maria once again.

Amy just pulled him close and hugged him tight.


	2. What Do You Want on Your Chili Dog?

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

---

****

Chapter 2: What Do You Want On Your Chili-Dog?

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called. "What do you want on your chili-dog?"

Tails didn't answer, he was just staring through the glass door of Chili-Bob's Chili-Dog Hut. He was just thinking, something he does a lot, and something Sonic obviously doesn't do enough.

"Tails, yo'! I asked you what you wanted on your 'dog!

Tails turned, startled. "Oh, I'll just have the regular Sonic. Just the regular…" He then resumed staring outside at the sky. "Sonic?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I go outside for a sec'? I need to take a breather."

"Sure, I'll call ya' when the 'dogs are ready."

"'Kay." With that, Tails walked outside slowly, looking down, kicking up the minuscule mounds dirt on the sidewalk. He began to walk down the street, just thinking. Tails was thinking about the prototype for his next walker, about Shadow's survival, about the past few adventures. His mind was riddled with thoughts and ideas, his mind too clouded to see where he was going.

Bang.

"Ow…" He had walked into a street sign. That, thankfully, had made him more alert. Now he would watch where he was going.

Tails continued walking, when all of a sudden, he heard someone. It sounded like a muffled whimpering, but he wasn't sure. He continued on down the street ignoring it, all the while the sound was getting louder. But, then again, it only seemed louder because of his larger, more sensitive ears. Eventually, it got loud, and as he continued, it got quieter again. So he backed up to where it was heard loudest and found himself standing in front of an alleyway.

It was too dark an alleyway to see anything except two shadows, definitely men, standing behind some trash cans. They were standing in front of a fence, and from what he heard, there was a girl in there somewhere too.

He slowly approached, trying to see what was between the men and the fence, but all he could see was the two burly guys with one of their arms up. Then, he heard more whimpering and heard one of them whisper.

"Listen kid, all we want to know is if you know this guy." The other guy held up his arm. Nothing. "Don't make my buddy here do anything more than he has to do to you. We know you know _something._"

It was then Tails realized what was going on. He tripped up the guys with his tails and as they fell, a girl did too. She was apparently being held against the fence, and fell when they did. Tails decided to see if she was all right.

The girl opened her eyes and saw Tails. She just said, "Look out!" And covered her head. Tails looked behind himself and saw them coming at him with a crowbar.

Tails quickly dodged the crowbar and kicked the guys down again. He then gave them each black eyes and a taste of their own medicine before they finally ran off.

Tails approached the girl once more, her hands still over her head. He lightly touched her shoulder.

"It's okay, they're gone. You can get up now." Tails told her. She slowly lifted her head and stood up, looking at Tails.

"Thank you," The girl said. "Hey, aren't you Miles Prower?"

Tails blushed. "Well, yeah. But you can call me Tails."

"Okay Tails."

"So, who were those guys? Why were they threatening you?"

"I don't know, they just kept showing me a picture and asking if I knew where he was."

"Who was in the picture?"

"I don't know… It looked like Sonic, but he was black."

"I know who it was."

"Who?"

"It's not important. So, where do you live? Maybe I can walk you home? Or fly," He laughed, wiggling his tails.

"Well, I live right over there." She pointed to a street a few blocks away.

"Hey, I never asked, what's your name?"

"My name? My name is Andrea." It was then, that Tails took the time to notice that she too was a fox. A purple fox with longer hair that was in a ponytail, a purple tank, and a blue denim skirt. Her shoes looked like Tails', but yellow instead of red. He also noticed that she had only one tail. She was a _normal_ fox.

"Well, since you already knew mine, let's get you home now."

"Can you fly me home? That would be so cool!"

"Okay, I guess, but you're wearing a skirt."

"Well, then you can carry me in your arms, like a super hero would!"

"If you want me to," Tails replied shyly. She nodded as he scooped her up and flew her high above the buildings housing the alleyway. He then followed her directions back to her house.

She ran up to her front door, Tails close behind, and said, "Thanks again for helping me. Maybe I can see you again sometime."

"I'm sure you will. After all, I'm Sonic's sidekick."

"Yeah, well, maybe we can get together sometime and you can show me some of your cool inventions that I've heard so much about. That would be so awesome!"

"Yeah." Tails said as she walked inside with one last wave. Upon entering her home, Andrea got a strange feeling about Tails and his friends. _The substance.. it has been created once again.._

"Tails! Our 'dogs are ready! Tails?" Sonic went outside, looking for Tails, screaming his name left and right. It was then that he saw him, his little buddy walking down the street with an expressionless face. Sonic came to the conclusion he was thinking some more.

"Yo'! Tails!" No answer. "Tails!!" Sonic ran up to him and waved his hands in front of his eyes. Still no response. He then took the liberty of smacking him in the face, not hard, but just enough to snap him out of it.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Let's just go eat."


	3. Two Plans in the Works

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

---

****

Chapter 3: Two Plans in the Works

The man in uniform paced back and forth behind his desk, chair slid back for room. After a few minutes of pacing, he turned to the man sitting in front of his desk and pounded his fists onto the desktop.

"Damn it Marriner!! How many times have we told you not to involve pedestrians in these matters!!"

"I know sir, but you-"

"And on top of that, trying to complete a mission that no longer needs to be completed! Marriner, we instructed all troops the day of the Biolizard incident that our hunt for Shadow was over!!"

"Yes, sir, I unders-"

"Then WHY did you go after Shadow, Marriner?! WHY?? Putting a gun to a woman's head that wasn't even involved in this in the first place.. Also the use of GUN weapons behind my back!"

David refused to even try to get a word in anymore. He decided to wait until this man was finished to make him see it his way.

"Having an Egg Golem fight Sonic the Hedgehog, hog-tying Amy Rose, and laser blasting Rouge the Bat WITH OUR OWN WEAPONRY!!!! She used to work for us Marriner!!"

He just nodded.

"This isn't going to go away.." The man said as he took a seat, holding his head, "ASSULTING WORLD-RENOUNED HEROES WILL NOT BE IGNORED BY THE PRESS! Can you say "law suit", Marriner?? You are _so_ fired!!"

It was then that he couldn't take anymore without attempting to save his job. He firmly stood up and pounded his palms on to the desk also. "Listen sir, Shadow can still be of use to us! That's why I went after him! His fighting skills have only increased in quality, as well as cunning and evasion techniques, but his heart is getting in the way. We can get him back and save him sir."

"We don't NEED Shadow anymore Marriner! Get it through your thick skull! And we can't hold the press off any longer. You're going to take the heat for this, you were the only one involved. Maybe if you're fired, this won't go on GUN's record.."

"SIR! We can still use Shadow!! What do we do if there's a sudden war? Send in mortal troops only to send in replacements the following day?! Why should we when we can have the ultimate tool!"

"He's a living being too, David."

"Yes, but an _immortal_ living being. Sir, what would you say if I told you I can get Shadow back AND cover up this whole tiff? Maybe cover it up even better than the ARK incident… And no one will be harmed or will know the slightest of the last predicament."

The man just stared off into space, unintentionally intrigued by this man's logic. _We could take care of the last incident, and still get our best military weapon back without causing harm…_ "Okay Marriner. I'm convinced. But this is your _last chance_. And if the last predicament isn't cleared up by the end of the week, Shadow isn't here within the week, and if anyone is harmed again, you're as good as fired. Got it?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." He said sternly, then turned to leave the GUN President's office with a devilish smirk on his face. For little did the President know, that his troops were already commanded by Marinner to search the city for clues as to Shadow's current whereabouts.

After three days of going out and hunting down rings, Shadow finally had enough money to purchase what he desired. He ran up to the nearest jewelry store and glanced in the window. In the window was the most beautiful gold ring he'd ever seen. It had a red rose in the center with a diamond in the center of that. And graceful markings were encrusted across the ring's exterior. It was perfect!- But how could he just walk in and ask for a ring? He didn't want people to think he was Mr. Sensitive or anything. So he ran over to Sonic's house. Upon knocking, Sonic answered and asked what Shadow wanted.

"Can you, uhh, buy something for me? It's not _for_ me, it's just something I gotta pick up."

"That depends. What is it?" Shadow whispered "wedding ring" in Sonic's ear. "No way dude, I'm single and I ain't taking the chance of giving anyone the wrong signal."

Shadow mentally slapped his head.

"Fine. Think Tails could-"

"No."

"Well aren't we confident today?"

"Look, if you wanna get it that bad, what's so wrong with buying it yourself?"

Sonic did kinda have a point.

"Nothing, I've just never shopped for a female before."

"Pink."

"What?"

"When your shopping for a girl, and this is most likely Amy Rose we're talking about, all you gotta remember is that they love the color pink." Shadow cocked an eyebrow.

"Duh."

"Hey, you asked."

"Whatever." Shadow walked away and Sonic closed his door; didn't bother wondering what in the world that was even about. But what Sonic said earlier had intrigued him somewhat, _"Look, if you wanna get it that bad, what's so wrong with buying it yourself?"_ It did make sense. Why _would_ he care what anyone else thought?

When Shadow arrived at the shop and walked in, he specifically picked out that ring and had then instructed the jeweler to carve the words "Shadow Amy 4E" on the interior of the ring. At that point, he didn't care what the cost, so he just paid and left with the ring.

Meanwhile, at home, Amy was washing the dishes when she heard the phone ring. Immediately, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Amy, I've been planning something special for you." Said a mysteriously familiar voice.

"You- you have?"

"Yeah, and it starts today. Just go down to the carnival that's currently being held in Twinkle Park. I've paid admission for you. You now have free rides there the rest of the day."

"But Shadow, aren't you coming with me?"

"Oh, I can't Amy, I'm so sorry. But when you come home tonight, I'll have another surprise for you. But I need enough time to set it up, so don't come back until the park closes, okay?"

"Sure thing Shadow! Love you, bye!"

"Bye."

Amy then hung up the phone, excitedly as she gathered her purse and got ready to leave. David Marriner hung up the phone also as he removed the voice-changer chip from his neck.

And meanwhile, yet again, Tails got ready for Andrea's first visit. He was gonna show her the Tornado. But unfortunately, Sonic decided to help him be cool in front of girls.

"Okay Tails, you gotta be smooth, let her make the decisions, and never- I repeat- NEVER disagree with her unless you know it's a subject that she's wrong in. And even then, try not to anyway."

"Yeah, sure Sonic."

"Don't talk about subjects that you're interested in, only things that involve her and her well-being. Chicks dig guys that care about them."

Tails couldn't respond anymore. Each tip Sonic gave seemed more and more confusing and intricate. After a few more tips about what not to eat, Tails spoke up again.

"Well, I don't wanna be late Sonic. I'll be seeing ya'." He then left out the door.

_Thank God I got away from him. I'm just gonna go pick her up and go somewhere else. I can't bring her here with Sonic, he'll be following me around or be constantly hinting me behind her back.. _Tails anime sweat-dropped as he imagined that and drooped his head, sighing loudly.


	4. Cryogenic Fate

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

---

****

Chapter 4: Cryogenic Fate

Shadow soon returned home, and in time for dinner as promised. After discovering that Amy was absent, he found a note that was addressed to him lying on the couch.

_Dear Shadow,_

_Guess what? We're still after you. Believe it? Well, if you do or not, we've kidnapped Amy again. Come get her ALONE or she dies. Got it? See you tonight at 10:00p at the old warehouse on Station Avenue.._

_You Should Know_

"No! Amy!!" Shadow couldn't stand it. They did it again!! And they expected him to wait till 10:00p to go get her?! No way! He ran at the mere speed of light to the warehouse.

When he got there, he ran in and ended up running right into a bar, winding him. While winded, some mechanical arms appeared and restrained him by grabbing each of his limbs and suspending him in air. And out came David.

"Ah, Shadow. How nice to see you again. I knew you'd come by early so I set out my welcome mat 'specially for you. Like it?"

Shadow just gave him an icy stare. "Where's Amy?!!"

"Oh, she's fine. In fact, she's so safe right now that she's in her own home!"

"WHAT?!"

He laughed coldly. "Don't you see, Shadow? It was all a trick! I sent Amy to Twinkle Park long enough to write you the ransom notice and your goodbye letter to her. She's probably reading your goodbye letter right now in tears.."

"You bastard!!"

"Ah-ah-ah, no need to curse, now. Besides, it's not really goodbye. If she's still alive during the next war, you might be able to see her running for her life while you fend off the opposition."

Shadow just tugged at his restraints hopelessly. He couldn't let Amy go through this! He had to get out! Eventually, he stopped resisting. He figured an escape opportunity would soon present itself, and that's when he'd kick that sorry creep's fat ass.

When Amy returned home, holding a Sno Kone and a smile, she called out to Shadow. "Hey Shadow, I'm back!- Huh?" That's when she noticed a note addressed to her on the kitchen table.

_Dear Amy,_

_I love you very much, but I fear I must leave you. I have gone back to ARK and will not come back. I'm sorry, but please don't come after or visit me. I'm not that good at saying goodbyes, so I'll end this now._

_Goodbye, Shadow_

Amy said nothing, she just collapsed on the couch in tears.

_Writing that goodbye letter almost made me gag._ Marriner thought as he and the restrained Shadow we're flown to Prison Island in a helicopter.

_I'm so sorry Amy.. I haven't found any opportunities of escape yet and my fate is drawing near…_ Shadow thought as he hung there. His limbs were tired, as was he. But he couldn't sleep now. He had to stay awake so as not miss any means of escape that reveal themselves.

When they finally arrived, they went inside and Shadow was thrown into an isolated and impenetrable room, still restrained just in case.

"What are you planning on doing with me exactly? Killing me off?" Shadow asked.

"Hardly. We're putting you back where you belong.." Shadow gasped in fear, "In our Cryogenic Containment Center for further use as a weapon for war."

"No! You can't put me back in there!" He definitely didn't want to go back into sleep. Who knows how long it would last this time, and on top of that, while sleeping, they had full access to his memory and could mess with his mind. It was hell for him last time. 50 years of sleep, waking up to a whole new world, new technology, and new enemies; all his past loved ones and everything he ever knew lost in the time of his dormancy. He felt like there was no one he could trust anymore, nothing he could do. And one of the only ways for him to prevent them from putting him back to sleep was to destroy Earth. But he spared them, and this is how they repaid him?! _My last hope is Amy..._

"You can't stop me." He smirked. "You have 18 hours until you're put back in. You're just lucky that it had to defrost itself first. If it didn't, you'd be sealed already. See you in 18 hours." Then he left chuckling.

Before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep, and had awakened the next morning. She was still quite upset, a few loose tears from yesterday night sliding down her cheeks. "Maybe there's someone I can talk to, for support."

Soon enough, she found herself at Sonic's door.

_Knock, knock._

Sonic answered it. "Hello- Amy? What're you doing here?" She leapt into his arms and cried. "Okay, maybe you should come inside and tell me if it's that bad."

Amy then let go and wiped up her tears, nodding. They both walked in and sat down on his couch.

"Okay, no more crying. Just tell me what happened."

"Shadow left."

"Is this anything like with Metal Amy?"

She shook her head no.

"So, he just left?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted someone to talk to."

"It's okay. So, was he kidnapped or killed or what?"

"No, he just left. He wrote me a goodbye note though."

"Oh, okay. Well, uhh…" It was then that Tails walked in. Saved by the kitsune.

"Hey Sonic, hey Amy… What's wrong with Amy?" Tails asked, noticing her tear stained cheeks.

"Oh, Shadow left." Sonic replied for her.

"He just… left? Where to?"

"ARK." Amy interrupted.

"ARK? But it was shut down. No one can go in, it's completely isolated from all living beings." Tails answered.

"You're serious?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Remember how I told you that Andrea was being picked on by bullies?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those bullies were GUN agents searching for Shadow."

"So you're saying that GUN may have kidnapped him and left the note?"

"Yep."

"Sounds logical."

"Well, if so, I'm gonna go save him." Amy said as she headed out. Tails chased after her.

"Amy! You can't get to Prison Island without flying. I'll fly you there in the Tornado."

"Okay, but I'm fighting GUN on my own."

"You sure you can do it alone? After all, it is me who got you out of all your little scratches." Sonic asked, finally getting involved.

"First of all, you didn't save me from _all_ of them, and no thanks, I can do it alone. You know I hate it when you guys underestimate me."

"I can't help it. After all, no one's better than me when it comes to rescues and beating 'bots."

Amy just rolled her eyes and hopped into Tails' Tornado.


	5. Tears of 50 Years

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

---

Chapter 5: Tears of Fifty Years

_"Shadow.."_

_Who was calling him? He didn't know, but he was in a white room now feeling a bit light headed. Then, he made out a silhouette in the bright lights before him. She was a taller human-like figure._

_"Shadow.."_

_It wasn't long before he placed the voice. "Maria?"_

_"Run, Shadow, run!" She called. She began running towards him and when she caught up, she grabbed his hand and they were running through the halls of ARK._

_"Find them before they escape!" They heard voices of GUN agents echo through the halls behind them as they began to pant, due to their continuously high speed rate._

_Soon enough, the two reached an all too familiar room for Shadow's self-conscious._

_"Shadow!" A high pitched voice called from behind him. He quickly turned around, knowing that he had to hurry if he was going to make it out alive. It was Amy._

_"Oh, Shadow! Help me, they're after me!" Amy hugged him tight, but soon let go when she realized he wasn't hugging back. He just took her hand and ran for the space capsules, hoping both of them could escape together. "What're you even doing here Amy??" He wondered worriedly as they ran. But he heard no response and started to find it harder for Amy to keep up due to unnecessary weight. So he turned around frustrated and saw Amy's limp body being dragged along the floor behind him, her hand still within his. And jammed within her back was a dagger. You could hear Maria at the other side of the room, at the control panel, gasping in shock._

_Shadow pulled the dagger out and held Amy close, soon letting go when he heard the agents that killed her approach._

_"Shadow!" Maria yelled worriedly._

_It was then that he knew who their next victim would be. He lightly laid Amy upon the floor and ran for Maria, hoping to jump in front of her and take any bullets they shot at her. But they shot earlier than expected and Shadow just ended up landing on her bloody corpse._

_He wouldn't cry. They couldn't make him. But he had to act fast if he was going to live. Letting his blind fury guide him rather than common sense, Shadow leapt at the agents and started attacking them relentlessly. It was to no avail though as one snuck up from behind and shot him with a tranquilizer. Shadow was soon out cold._

_When he woke up, he was standing up on an oval platform, and he couldn't move! A tube appeared over him and the platform and soon, it began to lift into the ceiling, Shadow's sight becoming less and less clear. They were cryogenically freezing him! The last thing he saw as he lifted into the ceiling, frozen, was the look of that GUN agent laughing as four more agents carried away the body bags of Amy Rose and Maria. The only two people he'd ever cared about. And when he wakes up, he may not even remember them… Suddenly, he couldn't breathe!!_

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat, David plugging his nose shut to wake him up.

"It's about time you woke up. I got a migraine listening to you. 'Maria! Amy! How could I have let this happen to you?!'" He mocked. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"None of your business, scumbag."

"Fine, but at least I don't use dirty words when _I'm_ upset. By the way, your Cryogenic Containment Center countdown is at approximately six hours. See ya' then!" David walked away chuckling evilly.

Shadow couldn't retort. Six more hours and he would be out of everyone's life. He wouldn't see anyone again. Shadow couldn't bear the weight of this pressure anymore! First the disturbing dream, then David Marrinass-hole reminding him of his impending meeting with GUN's cryogenic freezer. For the first time in a long while, he cried; tears of 50 years poured down his soft beige muzzle. Fifty years of pain, fifty years of loss, and fifty years of emotional torture. At least no one was around to watch.

Meanwhile, a familiar mad scientist once again paced about his base. "So, Shadow was captured by GUN, eh?" Eggman noted, viewing his monitors. The security cameras taping this were apparently still in Sonic's home from last time. "There's no way I'm letting GUN get Shadow. It may start the ARK incident all over again! Plus, with Shadow in their arsenal, they'd be unstoppable! I must stop GUN before this gets out of hand… by disposing of Shadow myself. That accomplishment alone will give me the edge over Sonic."

Eggman then stood up without his walker and walked into another room. In this room, there were five capsules. Each labeled with a name. From left to right, they read Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, Metal Amy, and UNDER CONSTRUCTION. "Ah, with all my 'bots rebuilt and working more efficiently than ever, there's no way I can lose.." The one "under construction" was, unlike the others, under a tarp. Eggman pulled away the tarp to resume working on the mech, and revealing a mech that looked oddly similar to Shadow…

Meanwhile, Andrea's worries grew. _Yes, it's definitely back.. I have to find the source of the substance and destroy it.. by whatever means necessary.. The fate of the world may depend on it.._

As the Tornado soared over the water to Prison Island, everything seemed too silent for comfort for Amy and Tails; Sonic had decided not to come along. Amy then spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable quiet that had draped itself over the Tornado since takeoff.

"Hey Tails, you been working on any new mechs lately?"

"Nah."

"Any ideas then?"

"Kinda. This Tornado could use a new coat of paint or a few new abilities.. If you want, I can alert you to any upgrades and inventions from now on."

"Sure, that'd be cool."

As if on cue, Prison Island came into view. "Amy, when we get there, I'm just going to drop you off then leave. Do you mind?"

"No."

"And you're completely sure you can handle this alone?"

"Yep. They don't even know I'm coming so there shouldn't be too much security or danger to worry about."

"Okay." Tails sighed doubtedly.


	6. Hedgehog or Mech?

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

---

****

Chapter 6: Hedgehog or Mech?

Eggman had soon enough finished his work on his latest mech, Metal Shadow, and prepared to commence the first step in his plan: make sure Amy doesn't reach Shadow.

"Okay Metal Shadow, I want you to enter the building and at the first empty room, as you can see on this map of Prison Island here," Metal Shadow then scanned the map Eggman was displaying into his memory banks, "wait for Amy. When she comes, get her out of there by _any_ means possible and then do what you want from there. But once you finish your torture, kill her off.

"That's where you come in Metal Amy2. While Metal Shadow tortures Amy, I want you to go into the cryogenic chamber and free Shadow; lead him somewhere far away from here, then kill him too. By this point, they should both be disposed of. We only get one chance at this so let's make it work. According to my security cameras, Amy is on her way at this very minute and is very close. Get there RIGHT NOW and execute the plan! Then report back here to me when the job is done. I will be surveying all of this in my lab. Now GET GOING!" With that, the Mechs left at their fastest speeds.

Andrea got worried more still at her home and immediately went to visit Tails, hoping he could help her locate the source of this mysterious, dangerous substance. But how could she reveal her secret to him? Surely he wouldn't take the information as easily as he would a normal conversation.

As Amy strolled into GUN Headquarters, she found it was a direct path; no traps, no tricks, nothing to slow her down. Good, she would find Shadow quicker this way. She then began to think. _I hope I make it, I hope he's all right, I hope I make it there soon…_ Yes, she was obviously filled with hope. But with that last thought, she began to move faster. Eventually, she had come to a long straight hallway. Assuming that at the end of this hallway was Shadow, she closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could, resuming her thinking. _At this speed, I'll be there in no time! But what if they killed him already? Or what if they kill him just as I get there??_

"Whoa there!" a voice said as Amy bumped into something and fell backwards onto the floor. Amy opened her eyes and saw, Shadow! Or at least she thought it was..

Amy immediately jumped up and embraced him, "I thought I wouldn't have made it! I thought they would've killed you! How did you escape??"

He hugged back, then kissed her, but it felt different to Amy, like he didn't mean it… "Well Amy, the fact is that I escaped. No excuse needed. And of course I made it. Would you expect any less?"

"That's more of a line I'd expect from Sonic."

"Maybe so," all this time, Metal Shadow still hadn't let up his emotionless embrace on Amy, and it was making her exceedingly uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, in the Cryogenic Containment Center, Shadow was being placed in the machine by David.

"Well Shadow, I guess this is goodbye. You've been a formidable foe for us, I'll admit.." This was scaring Shadow, even if he was hard and cold on the outside, he was extremely frightened on the inside. He refused to show it anymore though, since his earlier tears were relieved from his burdened soul.

"Yeah. See ya' creep. Won't miss ya'." Shadow spat.

"I'd expect to hear something like that from you. Anyway, you have 5 minutes left. I just have to finish strapping you in here.." Once he tightly secured all the straps on his limbs, the platform began to rise, very slowly, but it was rising. "When this platform reaches the top, you'll be cryogenically frozen. And like I said, 5 minutes…. Bye!" He then began to leave. "Oh! And don't forget to scream when your being frozen so I can witness your downfall personally." Finally, David had left. But even if he had, Shadow still refused to show his fear. _Amy will come, and she'll help me out and then we can get away from here…_

As if on cue, Metal Amy entered and yelled up to him. "Shadow! You're alive! I've got to get you out of there!"

Shadow knew that there was something wrong with her, he knew it was a metal by looking into her eyes. They just didn't look the same as Amy's do. Eggman may be a genius at building mechs, but giving them real-life emotions was a whole other situation entirely. He decided to play along because he really wanted to get out of this situation. "Amy, why don't you jump up here and smash these bonds off with your hammer?"

"Got it!" She jumped up and did as she was told and whipped out her hammer. Her hammer amazingly looked pretty much identical to Amy's. Once Shadow was free, they both ran for the exit. _This is easier than I thought. Now I hope Metal Shadow has completed his part of the plan…_ Metal Amy thought as they were soon approaching the location where Metal Shadow was informed to abduct Amy at. Before she could ponder anything else, she was tripped and blacked out. Shadow had tripped her up and disabled her- temporarily. _Now that she's out of the way, time to get back to the _real_ Amy…_

"Man! Eggman's mechs just get worse and worse!" Shadow evilly chuckled as he continued forward.

Amy soon decided it was time to go. It was getting way too uncomfortable for her liking. "Uhh, Shadow, could you please let up on the hug?" It was then that he noticed the time.

"Yes, we must evacuate the structure immediately." Metal Shadow replied as he scooped her up into his arms and ran out of the building.

And just missing them, Shadow zoomed in. Seeing the coast was clear of any more Eggman mechs, he continued out the building exit also.

Meanwhile, outside, Metal Shadow hadn't set Amy down yet and his grip was soon growing quite uncomfortable and kind of painful.

"Shadow! Can you set me down for one minute? This kinda hurts.." No response.

"Can you please put me down?!" Silence.

"No." Then he ran for the dock to hover somewhere else. Once elsewhere, he would dispose of this foolish, meddlesome girl.

"Please, Shadow!" She was almost in tears now from frustration and fear.

At that point, Shadow had exited the building also. Almost immediately he saw Metal Shadow and a very frightened Amy. Shadow's jaw dropped as he stared for the first few seconds like a deer in headlights. Metal Shadow was going to pay… but first he had to save Amy!


	7. Shadow Showdown

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

---

****

Chapter 7: Shadow Showdown

Metal Shadow had detected a new lifeform moving into the area and looked back to see Shadow himself, looking pretty pissed off. "Ah, Shadow. I'm glad you came. You can follow me and watch your girlfriend's death!"

Amy looked confused. She glanced up at her captor and then at Shadow. "Shadow?" It was then it hit her, this wasn't the real Shadow. "Shadow! Please, help me!" She would've fought back herself, but she wasn't in the correct position to unsheathe her Hammer.

Shadow just nodded as Metal Shadow chuckled and lifted off with his jets and boosters. Shadow then decided to use his hover shoes to follow his metal counterpart; they were flying over the water to a remote and deserted island. He was just hoping that his hover shoes wouldn't give out soon or he'd be shark bait. After all, hedgehog's can't swim.

Soon enough they'd reached the island. It actually wasn't too distant from Prison Island. Shadow was guessing that it was the old GUN Headquarters because the island was so small. Once both had landed, they got into fighting stances. Amy was still in his arms.

"First thing's first, Metal." Shadow called as he used a minor Chaos Control to fetch Amy from his arms and get her out of the battle vicinity. "Leave Amy out of this."

"Fine, you can decide these rules if you like. Because I know I'll triumph. And, just cause I'm such a good guy, I'll spare you when you're about to die at my hands, then I'll let you say goodbye to her."

"Shut up and fight." And so they did. They charged at each other and began to fight DBZ style. Amy just stood on the sidelines and watched, ready to take out her Piko Piko Hammer at any given moment and strike. Metal Shadow was more less dodging all of Shadow's attacks instead of fighting back.

"Fight back!" Shadow yelled in frustration.  
"Why?" Metal responded mockingly. He smirked. _Good, once he starts to run low on energy, I'll get out my particle canons and blast him and his girlfriend sky high!_ Just at these thoughts, Metal began to laugh sinisterly. Shadow halted at this.

"What's so funny??" Shadow asked ferociously.

"Oh, just imagining how I'm going to win."

"Well, your imagination's about to be altered." With that, they began fighting again.

Suddenly, a certain purple fox was putting the pieces of a puzzle together in her mind. Knuckles and Rouge were on Prison Island, Sonic and Tails were here. Two were left who's whereabouts were unknown, and those two were the one's in the same vicinity as the beings that contained the dangerous substance she's been sensing.. She knew it was them because no one else would last against the substance or its naturally violent nature.

"Tails?" Andrea began, "Umm.. where is Amy?"

"How do you know her?" Tails responded.

"Same way I know you. Where is she now?"

"She's at Prison Island, hopefully returning soon with Shadow, the hedgehog on the paper that GUN was showing you the day I helped you. Why?"

"They're in trouble Tails. I have to help them."

"How would you-"

"Look, Tails. I just do. They're fighting something right now that they won't be able to defeat."

"That means Shadow escaped? Amy saved him?"

"No, the one they're fighting saved him. I don't know what form they are in now, but Shadow and Amy are fighting them at this very moment. These creatures were created with a special kind of Chaos Energy-resistant material."

"That's what Robotnik said last time, but Chaos Control still broke through it."

"Not this time, I know Tails. I was created out of that very same material."

"You were created??"

"Yes, by a scientist that tried to do a follow-up on some of Gerald's theories of creating life. (A/N: NOT the ultimate life!) Unfortunately, this scientist was quite old, he had lived on ARK with Gerald; and was lucky to live as long as he did, just long enough to complete his final creation.. Me."

"Ah.."

"I was created out of not only organic material, but a Chaos Energy-resistant material. This material was also a product of the scientist's studies."

"So, you're saying that Eggman found the formula and tried to copy it before, but screwed it up somewhere?"

"Yeah, he must've miscalculated last time. But this time he got it right, I can feel it. Like the Emeralds, I can sense when and where this material is being used."

"You mean, just like how the Emeralds resonate when they near one another?"

"Exactly. But unlike the beliefs of Sonic, Shadow, and many others who prefer violence over strategy, tactics, and intelligence, you can only fight fire with fire in this battle I'm afraid."

"So.., you have to fight them?"

"Yes.."

"But do you know how you're going to do it? Do you even know what to do?"

"Not really, but I have a rough idea. Tails, we can't allow this material to fall into the wrong hands again. So I'm going to end this before it gets any worse."

"And I'll help you." And so they headed off to meet Shadow and Amy on the vacant isle. Little did they know that so was Metal Amy. She began to awaken and immediately headed off for the island also.

Shadow wasn't winning by a long shot. With every move he made, he got more exhausted. Soon enough, Metal Shadow began to counter his attacks and Shadow was losing power and energy fast. The only thing keeping him alive and willing to continue this fruitless battle any longer was his concern for Amy's safety. It was then that he grew increasingly doubtful in his abilities, for right before him, Metal Amy was landing and getting into her fighting pose.

"Amy!" Shadow cried out, almost heaving. "Think you can try to help out a bit with this one?"

"Right!" She replied and whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Wait!!" A young girl's voice cried out. "Don't bother fighting any longer! This battle is pointless! Neither of you don't stand a chance!"

Shadow was outraged by this girl's doubt in the Ultimate Lifeform. He turned to her and said, "And what makes you think you can do a better job?"

"I can't explain now, just get out of the way and let me take care of them."

"No, you're only a little girl. You could get seriously hurt, and what're you gonna do that we can't?"

"Just trust me, your lives depend on it."

"Fine, I'm giving you _one_ chance."

"Thank you." By now, the Tornado Tails flew her there in had landed and she had evacuated the mech. Andrea was slowly but surely approaching the Metals.

"Ah," Metal Shadow began, "Andrea.."

"How do you know her?" Tails called.

"Because, she is a part of me, if she hasn't already told you. We are made from some of the same materials.. That gives each of us info on each other that we allow one another to know, and she hasn't allowed me to know very much. I take it you came here to destroy us? Well, let us do _our_ jobs first!"

With that, Metal Shadow shot a laser at Shadow. Shadow was too weak to dodge quick enough, but luckily, Andrea ran in front of him and it hit her. For some reason, when it hit her, it was immediately deflected like she was a mirror.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

"No time for that now, but you're welcome." Andrea then ran at the Mechs and restrained them in an inescapable grip. She was apparently stronger than she let on. With one last smile and a solitary tear, she mouthed the word "Goodbye." Soon enough, the three were enveloped within a yellow sphere of energy that literally imploded, leaving absolutely nothing behind.


	8. Ending a Legacy

Life of a Shadow III: Crimson Doves  
-GamerGirl

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

---

Chapter 8: Ending a Legacy

Tails watched, still a bit shocked at what she had done. He didn't know her well enough to cry her a river of despair, but a few tears escaped. Everyone else just stood there also, as shocked as Tails had been, but not crying in the slightest. They didn't know her. Tails wondered if anyone really did.

After the shock had passed, everyone headed home in the Tornado.

Meanwhile, David entered the Cryogenic Containment Center to find a disturbing little surprise on his part. The center had apparently frozen its victim so David went to the controls and hit "scan specimen". It then flashed "scanning" before "No Specimen Found" appeared on the screen in big red letters. David pounded his fists into the console.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO SPECIMEN FOUND"?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He had it scan again only for the same result. "The stupid thing must be busted…" David hit defrost just to check and as the platform descended, it became clear to him that Shadow was indeed absent from the machine. "Where could he have gone?!"

Before he knew it, he was standing before the President a week later, being screamed out of a job.

"WHAT?!"

"I-I-I wasn't able to get Shadow sir.."

"Did you at least cover any of your tracks??"

David shook his head.

"GET OUT! FROM HERE ON IN, YOU DON'T WORK FOR US AND YOU NEVER DID! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU SORRY FACE AGAIN!" The president screamed as he literally tore Marriner's work papers into saw dust.

Obviously still thinking he was right, he refused; only to be dragged away by some burly GUN guards moments later.

Also admitting defeat is Eggman, once again in his walker watching replays of his mechs' downfalls.

"HOW COULD THEY LOSE?!" He yelled in frustration. "I get Sonic out of the way and Tails interferes! What gives?!" He began stomping around his base in his walker loudly cursing and pondering his defeat.

"It boggles the mind! How can puny anthropomorphic animals defeat a genius! How can they overcome every obstacle I throw at them??" Eggman just rambled on and on. (A/N: But no one cares, so let's switch to Amy and Shadow, shall we?)

When Amy and Shadow got home, silence had befallen them both. Neither knew what to say. But eventually, they broke the silence simultaneously, "So, are you okay?"

Amy blushed a bit and Shadow gave a look of frustration. "You first." Amy suggested.

"Thanks, umm.." Shadow look down. He didn't know whether to go right out and propose or to wait for a better moment. "So, do you wanna talk, or something? I won't be going out anymore, so we can if you want."

"No, not if you don't want to." She sat down on the couch.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm happy that this is over but I'm kinda sad for Andrea too. Plus, after all this excitement, you sorta grow used to it and expect it to keep you entertained; but there's nothing interesting gonna happen, we're not going anywhere.. I'm going to get so bored.. Sorry to sound like I want trouble to arise, I really don't. You nderstand?" She trailed off for a few seconds as he nodded slowly in response. "Hey, why were you going out all the time anyway? Or is it none of my business..?"

"Well, it's definitely your business." Amy gave him a puzzled look, so Shadow took this window of opportunity and knelt before her, taking out the wedding ring which he had kept close throughout the entire ordeal. Amy gasped.

Shadow slowly opened the ring case to reveal the specially selected jewelry and spoke. "Amy, will you marry me?" Silence. Amy still had that "gasp" look on her face, staring at the ring. Nearly a minute passed and nothing had happened yet. Shadow got nervous. "Am-"

Before he could even start, Amy jumped into his arms and hugged tight, taking the ring into her hands. After releasing from the hug she giggled, "Of course I will!" and slid the ring on. It looked stunning.

"Looks great on you." Shadow complimented. "For a minute there I thought you were gonna say no or had zoned out."

"No way." She smiled. "So, this is what you were up to? Buying this?"

"Well, more less getting the money for it. But pretty much, yeah."

Amy then noticed there was an engraving on the interior of the ring, making her even more happy, if possible. "Wow, this is so great! Thank you so much.." She said, still smiling. Shadow got up and sat next to her. _That wasn't so hard, but she should really answer quicker when I ask her a question. She had me worried out of my mind!_

Amy sat there, unable to wipe that ridiculous 'Oh-my-gosh!' smile away. _Wow, someone asked me to marry them?? I feel so happy! It's like my dream come true! Sometimes Shadow makes me wonder what made Sonic dislike me. I mean, Sonic saved me all the time and never liked me, and Shadow saves me once and we're like this. _She sighed. _I'll never know.._

"What was that for?" Shadow asked.

"What?"

"That sigh."

"What? I can't sigh?"

"No, I mean, it sounded like you were disappointed."

"Well, kinda, but not by you. It was more of something that's been disappointing me for a long time. But it won't bother me anymore. Don't worry." Amy just smiled wider.

"Okay." Shadow mentally sighed also.

---

Author's Note: Enter the mushy, lovey-dovey, marriage stuff here. I'm just no good at fluff, so use your imaginations.

It's been fun fellow otaku!! Love y'all!!! And thanks for reading!


End file.
